Touch-sensitive surfaces are widely used to provide a user with an enhanced pointing interface. Such surfaces may be used as touch-sensitive displays or touch-sensitive pads with normal displays, for example.
There is variety of technologies for the touch-sensitive surfaces, such as resistive, capacitive, acoustic, and infrared. The capacitive touch-sensitive surfaces are currently very popular and typically provide multiple applications and services.
The user operates a handheld portable apparatus with different applications. Typically non-overlapping application frames may be displayed one at a time in the handheld portable apparatuses. A solution is needed for displaying multiple application frames simultaneously and adjusting the sizes of the application frames user-friendly.